wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Class ideas
These are ideas for classes that may be added to World of Warcraft in a future expansion pack. Note that some classes may be saved for hero classes. If it is later announced it will be a hero class, we will move it to the appropriate place. The distinction between hero and regular classes is not that strong as of yet. Note: classes need to have some basis in lore with citations.'' Apothecary Apothercaries are forsaken specialists in the field of chemistry and biological organisms, mainly using potions and scrolls to change and do harm to thier enemies. This could be considered for an addition class becuase it could be used as the first primary debuffer / healer. Arch druid Blizzard have hinted several times that an arch druid Hero Class may be included in a future Emerald Dream Content Patch or Expansion. An arch druid is an immensely wise and powerful druid whose influence on nature surpasses that of lower druids. It could be the druid Hero class, powerful in all talents (feral, balance and restoration). It could have specialized pre-hero class, with specialized spells, like: *Druid of the Claw (feral specialized) *Druid of the Grove (restoration specialized) *Druid of the Wild (balance specialized) They would be got through quests. After these quest you can get Archdruid hero-class, doing a final quest. Archmage Archmages were the ruling class of the Kirin Tor mage society and usually resided within the Violet Citadel of Dalaran. It is possible, yet pure speculation, that once the magical city is completely rebuilt, players will be able to train as the Archmage hero class. According to EnoYls aka Rob Pardo regarding such a class: "As to the Water Elemental we played around with him quite a bit, and did try some of the suggestions and he never felt "right". It may be re-introduced for a Mage hero class spell."http://news.thottbot.com/?search=re-introduced%20for%20a%20Mage%20hero%20class This 'Water Elemental' spell referenced by Pardo may or may not differ from the Water Elemental spell originally planned for release with the Burning Crusade. As of now, this spell is offered as the 41 point frost tree talent, Summon Water Elemental, to the Mage class. Assassin Assassins are a possible Rogue hero class. They specialise in disposing of their victims quickly and efficiently, and are unique in that they can kill an enemy of their own level in a single blow (only once per 5 minutes, wouldn't want to make it too easy!). They can also use sniper rifles, which allow them to do heavy damage from a great distance. Bandit Bandits are stalking rogues, masters in advantaged combat. This could be a Hero class for rogue, specialized in Combat spells and stunning and debuff spells. Possible Bonus: A stunning ranged/thrown weapon spell, a fear/surprising/incapacitating spells, some debuffs.... Barbarian This could be a new class for some of the more barbaric races (most of whom are within the Horde). Berserker Most warriors currently in Warcraft wear extremely heavy armor, yet there are other fighters who wear far less (orcish Grunts for example). It can be a Fury based hero class for warriors, specially for Horde players. Bard The Bard is a popular speculative musical class with ideas drawn from a number of different fantasy games. It could use ballads and music to buff party members and do crowd control. Note: Bard is a class specifically said not to be relevant to the Warcraft world. This may make it less likely to be used as a class idea by Blizzard. See also Bard (hero class) for Blizzard's April Fool's joke about this idea. Beastmaster Beastmasters featured in The Frozen Throne in the shape of Rexxar. Since Beastmasters are like Hunters, they might be a Hunter hero class, based in Beasts Mastery abilities. Possible Bonus: Multiple pets, more spells for pets (and a bigger pet bar), etc. Blademaster/Gladiator Blademasters were an agile, "samurai"-like Orc hero from Warcraft III. They were skilled orcish swordsmen who came from the original Burning Blade Clan. Parts of this class were rolled into the warrior and rogue classes. It can be a Arms based warriors hero class (Blademaster for Horde, or Gladiator for Alliance). Possible bonus: Mirror Image; the Hero makes false duplicates of himself to fool the enemy; one-to-one fighting spells, for tanking/dps powerful bosses in PvE,.... Brewmaster Brewmasters originally hail from Pandaria, but in World of Warcraft a quest chain reveals that other races occasionally follow the teachings of these wandering Pandaren as well. A Brewmaster class could possibly be implemented to fill the desire some players show for a bard-like class option, since along with their love of drinking the Brewmasters are said to have a love for the tales and stories of the different cultures they meet - and these tales could easily include songs. More likely to become a profession than a class. Brewmaster class idea from the WoW forums. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=42584840&postId=425912503 Brigand An irregular soldier who has permission to carry weapons, but may also practice highway robbery and plunder. They are usually the malefactor, and resort to violence when it benefits them. Willing to work for anyone, when not employed they are basically outlaws. Demon Hunter The Demon Hunter was a night elf hero class from Warcraft III, though that is not the only race they are associated with. They use demonic energies to augment their combat skills, as well as having an inventory of spells as well, so they could be an effective hybird melee/magic class. Could be racially limited to Night Elves and Blood Elves, though Orcs could pick up on it too, since they share a love of combat as well as warlock magic. As a hero class, could derive from Warrior or Rogue classes because of their positions as the most versetile melee classes, or Warlock and Mage classes for their arcane skills. * * * Dragonsworn For centuries, the great dragonflights have noted the potential of younger races. In a few select cases, they choose a creature of another race to be one of a select few with the privilege of directly serving a dragon or an entire group of dragons. Such devotees dedicate their lives to the protection and service of their dragonflights, and reap the benefits of the great knowledge and power that their draconic masters share. Rumors say that the first dragonsworn were the forefathers of the dragonspawn race. * Druid of the Nightmare This class was added in Dark Factions WoWRPG book for the pen-and-paper RPG. This have some ties to Emerald Dream (which was said to be featured in an expansion). They are basically druids corrupted by the Nightmare during their dreamwalks or people who intentionally are helping the Nightmare. These are twisted individuals. They are using dark and mad magic of the Emerald Nightmare to fight their enemies. These druids work against nature, destroying plants and animals. Perhaps Druids of the Nightmare could be redeemed to fight fire with fire, to follow the "redeemed corrupted hero" cliche which Blizzard seems to like as Death Knight class shows us. ... or the uncorrupted warlocks shows us. Far Seer The Far Seer was an orc Shaman hero class from Warcraft III. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for orcs. Possible bonus: Spirit Wolf Pet Fighter Fighter are masters of melee dps, agile and strong. They are specialized in Combat spells, dealing damage to one single enemy or all nearby enemies with powerful spells. It could be a Combat specialized Rogue hero class. They can wear mail armor. Possible spells: Devastation (all frontal enemies in 10 yards get high damage), "Area Strikes"(channeled; increase your chance to parry and dodge his by 50%, and you hit a random enemy target in a 8-10 yds area each second with high damage; it lasts 10 seconds), Fire Blade (instant Fire damage strike, and a bit of DoT), Frost Blade (little Frost damage, but the enemy gets frozen (no moving) ), Shadow Blade ( stuns the enemy for 2 seconds and applies a considerable debuff to it). Exemplar The Exemplar is a very malleable class inspired by real world standard bearers. It could use totem-like battle standards and warhorns (left-hand items) for buffs, spells, crowd control etc. and could possibly use both melee and ranged weaponry. It contains some similarities to shaman/warrior/hunter classes and the suggested bard class. * Keeper of the Grove Keeper of the grove is DPS/healer class. Shares few spells with druids. Very unique playable class. Keeper may also be class and race at same time like in WC 3. * Knight The Knight is a class based on the Raiders and Knights of previous Warcraft games. Unlike the similarly aligned Paladin, a Knight would fight on a mount and specialize in polearms. It would probably be a melee tank, possibly with a few buffing skills. Tinker A possible technology-based class for gnomes and other races. Monk Note: While the monk was a class specifically said not to be relevant to the Warcraft world. It was partially adapted into lore and Warcraft game world through runemaster and other references to monks in the RPG, and including references within the MMO itself. It should also be noted that the Player's Handbook above description does not represent an official source of Warcraft lore. Mountain King The Mountain King was a dwarven hero class from Warcraft III. As a Hero Class, this could come from any of the Dwarves' original classes as they are all based on melee combat. Possible bonus would be the transformation into an avatar and becoming immune to most magic. Mystic theurge Blurring the line between divine and arcane, mystic theurges draw power from divine sources and musty tomes alike. While most spellcasters choose one path to magical power, mystic theurges walk two roads at once, simultaneously mastering spells common to clerics and wizards.http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/rs/20030408a The Mystic would be a class similar to the Mage, Shaman and Warlock classes; being a combination of a spellcaster and healer with some melee and special abilities that allow chain spells, chain healing, and chain curses. It would also have mystic runes (with effects like damage and healing over time) with special effects: for example, if a Mystic dies they could trade a mystic rune for a resurrection (obviously restricted to higher levels). This class would most likely be for the night elf, blood elf, draenei and troll races. Alternatively, it could be a hero class for shamans. Note: Mystic Theurge (aka mystic) is a class specifically said not to be relevant to the Warcraft world. This may make it less likely to be used as a class idea by Blizzard. Necromancer/Acolyte/Necrolyte The Necromancer (also see Necrolyte and Acolyte) was originally planned as a class for World of Warcraft, but did not make the cut. Blizzard wanted all classes to be different, and the design was simply too close to that of the warlock. This could be a warlock hero class, Affliction and Destruction specialized. See this offbeat, 'nicer' version of the Necromancer (called the Necrologist) from the WoW US forums: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=34965038 Potion doc The Potion doc class is featured in the Warcraft RPG Horde Player's Guide he is a master of Alchemy and is similar to the Warcraft III hero unit Goblin Alchemist. He could fill the roles of a Healer with throwing potions that heal and add buffs and the roles of a ranged DPS-er with throwing explosive and poison potions. Prospector These individuals travel to every corner of the world. They can have advantages in finding precious metals, artifacts and maps of unknown areas. They must have good defense because you never know what you will run into out in the world without backup. Basic healing would also be a trait, since they usually travel solo or in small groups and must take care of themselves when far from civilization. Ranger/Sentinel/Mountaineer/Scout The Ranger class has appeared in numerous Warcraft games, especially in the ranks of elves. It could appear as a Marksmanship and Survival specialized hero class for hunters. It can wear leather or mail armor and have a longer range (through talents too). Possible spells: Crippling Shot (Incapacitates the target for 5-8*s (8s through talents)), Searing Arrow (Instant fire damage and DoT), Frozen Arrow (an arrow what freezes a 10 yds area,causing a bit of Frost damage and reducing movement speed of all enemies by 75% for 3s),Whistling Shot (makes a noise what scares all enemies in a 8 yds area for 5s), Aspect of the Chameleon (puts the hunter in stealth mode, but you cant get close a enemie more than 10-5* yds), Aspect of the Dragon (increases spellpower by 100-175* and all Resistances by 125-200*),Owl Wisdom (buff that increases spellpower by 125-250* and spell critical chance by 3-9*%), Survival Aids (a bit of healing spell). All numbers with * are talent-improved. It could have 3 talents branches: *Magic Shots: about magic spell damage shots (p.ex: Searing Arrow), some magic-improving Aspects (p.ex: Aspect of the Owl) and has spell and Intellect stats increasing. *Marksmanship (hunter-like): about ranged physical damage shots or spells (p.ex: , physical crowd control spells (p.ex: Crippling Shot), some RAP and critical buffs and agility, RAP and Ranged Critical increasing. *Survival-Wilderness (hunter-like): These would have a stationary pet by using the RPG Druid/Ranger Summon Nature's Ally (1,2,3,4). It could take the place of a stable Rangers could be Blood elves hunter hero class, while Sentinel can be night elves and draenei hunter's hero class, Mountaineer for dwarves and Scout for orcs, trolls and tauren. Runemaster The Runemaster is a monk-like hand-to-hand melee fighter originating in the Warcraft RPG (More Magic and Mayhem). All lore from the PnP RPG is approved by Chris Metzen before it goes into print and some lore is co-developed by the two teams (MMORPG and PnP RPG). Therefore, it is possible that the World of Warcraft developers might draw inspiration from the PnP RPG for future developments, as they appear to have done with The Nightmare. Based on the RPG the Runemaster would probably be a class for tauren or dwarves if included, with night elves, orcs, or trolls being possible as well. A Runemaster idea from the WoW US forums: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=47204006&sid=1 Another Runemaster from the WoW US forums: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=47010972 Shadow Hunter A Shadow Hunter was a horde hero class in Warcraft III. For World of Warcraft it could have Rogue-like combat attacks with Shaman healing and Warlock curses. Spells could include: *Voodoo backfire — When cast the targets next spell has a 50% chance of backfiring. *Voodoo Mirror — All damage from the next attack done to the caster is givin to the target. *Hex — Turns the target into a Frog for 10 seconds. *Healing wave — Heals the target and jumps to other friendly units. Sorceror/Wizard/Battlemage/Warmage A blend of the mage and warlock class (and could appear as a hero class for either), possibly featuring non-demonic 'familiars' or heavier armor (especially with the Battlemage). Spellbreaker The Spellbreaker was a Warcraft III blood elven anti-magic unit, which the Silvermoon City Guardians resemble. It could end up being a race-specific Blood Knight (Paladin) hero class for blood elves. Example abilities could be Mana Drain, Armor Breach, Adrenaline, etc... Spellbreaker class idea from the WoW forums. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=11963429&sid=1&pageNo=1 * Spirit Champion A spirit champion is a mighty warrior who embraces the spirits, to assist him in his battles. He strengthens his spiritual connection until he can feel the spirits flowing within his body and thoughts, strengthening his arms and quickening his mind. Whispered fragments impart insight into battle as ancestors speak of ways to overcome all foes. The spirit champion ceases to fight for his own reasons; he battles to honor the spirits and to further their wishes. Often these wishes coincide with his own, but occasionally the spirit champion embarks on a path for reasons that are unclear to him. He does so faithfully, trusting in the spirits to point him in the right direction. Spirit Walker The Spirit Walker tauren unit featured in Warcaft III, and some parts of it were wrapped up into the WoW Shaman class. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for tauren. Techno mage More than just tinkering mages. The Techno mage can heal, control robots, place spells upon explosives, and many other things. When you combine technology and magic, nothing is out of reach. * Templar Many paladins and other warriors became templars when they joined the Argent Dawn. Argent Dawn Templar are a prestige class in More Magic and Mayhem RPG sourcebook. This could inspire a Hero class for Paladins. Warden The Warden was a night elf hero class in The Frozen Throne. It could be a rogue hero class for night elves, and for other races too, but needing Darnassus reputation or something like this. Possible bonus: Summoning the Avatar of Vengeance, improved stealth,... Witch Doctor The Witch Doctor troll unit featured in Warcaft III, and some parts of it were wrapped up into the WoW Shaman class. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for trolls. References See also *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade *Denied classes Category:Classes Category:Rumors Category:World of Warcraft class ideas